Phantasy Star
"The Adventure of a Life Time is coming to Theaters!" ―Colon revealing that a film based on Phantasy Star is happening. "Her hope will overcome the power of evil." ―Tagline for the film. Phantasy Star ''(Also referred to as ''The Phantasy Star Movie or Phantasy Star: The Movie)'' ''is an upcoming 2019 Japanese-American comedy-drama science fiction action-adventure fantasy animated film produced by Sonic-Moon Animation Studios, and distributed by Toho in Japan, and Warner Bros Pictures in America. The film was directed and written by Milton Colon. It is based on the Sega's most popular Role-playing game, Phantasy Star. It is planned to be released on November 17th, 2019 for the Japan, and November 27th, 2020 for America. The film was a success at the box office, It is one of the highest-grossing animated films of all time. So Jalen Sonic Gamer (Fresh Cold Milk Studios) decided to make a franchise. They then announced a sequel titled, ''Phantasy Star 2: Generations of Doom which will release in 2022, which is currently in the works. Plot After her brother was murdered by Lassic (Liam Neeson), Alis Landale (Lady Gaga) swears revenge and sets off on a Journey to defeat Lassic once and for all. She then meets Odin (Will Ferrell), a Warrior, Noah (Thomas Middleditch), A wizard, and Myau (Michele Knotz), A catlike creature, As they all aid her on her adventure. Cast Main Cast * Lady Gaga as Alis Landale- a fifteen-year-old girl who claims revenge on Lassic for Killing her Brother, Nero. She is the main protagonist of the film. * Liam Neeson as King Lassic- The ruler of Algo until the evil incarnate Dark Force corrupted him and transformed him into an evil dictator. He is the main antagonist of the movie. * Ben Schwartz as Nero - Alis' older brother who tried discovering Lassic's plans, but ended up getting murdered. * Will Ferrell as Odin - A warrior who aids Alis on her Journey. * Thomas Middleditch as Noah- A wizard who joins Alis in her adventure. * Michele Knotz as Myau - A catlike creature who listens to any command given by Alis, Who also joins Alis on her Quest. * Jim Carrey as Robocop - A guardian who blocks any entrance without people having Road Passes. * Max Martini as The Narrator Additional Voices * Tom Kenny * Chris Pratt * Bill Hader * Malin Akerman * Kevin Hart * J. G. Quintel Production Development Colon had the idea of making a Phantasy Star shortly after learning the true story. He said, "The Adventure of a Life Time is coming to Theaters!" On July 31, 2019, Colon made posters promoting the movie's release in Japan, and America. He stated that the movie will be rated R15+ in Japan and rated PG-13 in America. Writing Colon wrote the script via Google Docs, In July 2019. Filming ''Coming soon! Animation Colon stated that the animation will be done all by himself. Music See page: Phantasy Star/Soundtrack Release Dates In Theaters * November 17th, 2019 (Japan) * November 27th, 2019 (USA) Home Media * February 9th, 2020 (Blu-Ray, DVD, and Digital HD) (Japan and USA) * December 18th, 2020 (Netflix) (Japan and USA) * Phantasy Star 40th Anniversary Box (2027) Rating This film has been rated PG-13 (Parents Strongly Cautioned) due to: Violence 10/10 * Lassic murdered Nero * Alis uses her Weapons to slash Enemies Language 5/10 * Words like Hell, Damn, Ass and Bastard are said, Usually by Alis and Odin. Blood and Gore 9/10. * Nero's Mouth was bleeding at the beginning of the movie. * Whenever an Enemy or Protagonist attacks, Blood gushes out. Sex and Nudity 9/10 * Alis is Seen wearing a Bikini in one part of the movie. Theatrical Short Film A short film titled "Streets of Blaze" will be released with the movie. The short film is based on the video game, ''Streets of Rage ''by Sega. Merchandise Clothing Novelty T-Shirts, Coats, Bracelets, Hats, Caps. based off the cast. Books Coming soon! Kotobukiya A week before the film's release, Kotobukiya will release figures based on Alis, Odin, Noah, and Myau. Downloadable Content A Story mode based on the Movie will be released on Phantasy Star Online 2. Variant Logos * Warner Bros. Pictures - None. * Fresh Cold Milk Studios - None * Sega - None * Legendary Entertainment - None * Sonic-Moon Animation Studios - JSG eats a Burger, Then Alis comes in and they start a battle (Using Phantasy Star's Battle System, JSG Lost the Battle, Alis gave him 9 Mesetas before walking away. Copyright Sonic-Moon Animation Studios and Warner Bros. Pictures accepted the rights to use the term Phantasy Star. They also accepted the rights to use Phantasy Star characters in the film. The characters and the terms are owned by Sega Games Co., Ltd. The names and looks of the characters that did not originate from Phantasy Star belongs to its respective owners. The image belongs to the owner of the page, and special thanks to Jalen Sonic Gamer for remaking it even better. © 2019 Sonic-Moon Animation Studios, Warner Bros. Pictures, and Sega Games Co., Ltd. All rights reserved. Polls Do you think this is a good idea for a movie?? Yes!!! It should be a real movie! Not so sure... It sounds stupid! So, No! Have you ever wanted a Phantasy Star Movie??? Yes!! Maybe.... No! Should I continue working on Phantasy Star or continue working on Marvel vs Capcom?? Continue Working on Phantasy Star! I don't know.... Continue Working on Marvel vs Capcom! Should I make a sequel to Phantasy Star? Yes, that would be cool! Maybe, I don't know. No, NO SEQUELS! I WANT IT AS A ORIGINAL FILM! Since Alis only appeared in the first game, Should she appear in the film sequels? Yes! Maybe. No... Do you like the new updates on the film? Yes! Maybe, not sure... No... What do you think will happen after the film releases? Peace! Theaters will be cramped. THE END OF THE WORLD! Category:SEGA Category:Movies based on games Category:Japanese animated fantasy films Category:Japanese films Category:Japanese fantasy adventure films Category:Warner Bros. Pictures Category:Animated movies Category:PG-13-rated comedy films Category:Animated Fantasy Films Category:Comedy films